Since its inception in 1991, the goal of the DNA Analysis Facility (DAF) has been to provide MDACC investigators with reliable nucleic acid analysis using state-of-the-art technology to provide a high level of technical expertise in a centralized facility. Today, 7 highly-skilled technical staff operate 3 robotic workstations: a QiagenSOOO Biorobot, a Qiagen 8000 Biorobot, and a Beckman Biomek 2000. The staff also operate a Transgenomic WAVE mutation detection system, an Applied Biosystems 3730 XL genetic analyzer, an Applied Biosystems 3130 genetic analyzer, an Applied Biosystems 3100 genetic analyzer and 4 Applied Biosystems real-time PCR instruments;the 7000, 7300, 7500 and 7900 with low density array. The DAF performs automated DNA sequencing, gene resequencing, fluorescent fragment analysis, highthroughput SNP analysis, murine DNA extraction and genotyping by real-time PCR, quantitative gene expression analysis and real-time PCR assay design. Provision of these essential services has freed investigators to focus their efforts on characterizing the molecular and biological functions of their target genes. A shared resource director, co-director, and a 5-member oversight committee direct the development of the DAF. This committee meets annually to evaluate the scientific and financial performance of the facility. The co-director manages the daily activities of the DAF. In the current grant period, the institution invested $569,500 in the DAF for the purchase of new equipment, in addition to providing a new 1,600 sq ft lab at a cost of $876,000. Funding for the DAF is provided by the CCSG (38%) and user fees (62%). The DAF successfully processed 560,413 samples in the last 5 years, representing 280 investigators from 20 programs. The total number of samples processed increased 198% compared to the previous grant period. All services had more than 75% use by peer-reviewed investigators, with more than 90% of samples processed for peer-reviewed investigators. Output in DNA sequencing during the present grant period compared to the last showed an increase of 130%, while Fragment analysis increased 158%. Newer services have also shown significant growth. Murine genotyping increased 103%, gene resequencing increased 718% (2 years) and 14,600 SNPs were determined using the SNPlex service. The DAF recently introduced a quantitative gene expression analysis service. This service includes RNA quantification, RNA QC, reverse transcription and assay set-up. The facility plans to expand this service to include microRNA assays.